


Too Sensitive to Love

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [32]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Too Sensitive to Love

No matter how many times he saw it, it still surprised Brian how emotional Danny could get over the most simple things. He would cry over dogs that were too cute, or because it was a nice day after a week of raining, or just for no reason at all. 

Today, it was because he was rejected by a girl. Again. 

Brian was rubbing circles on Danny’s back, listening to the quiet sniffles as he cried. He never quite understood this. Any of this. 

Since his entire life was spent trying to convert him into a killing machine, emotions are something far away for him. Perhaps maybe it was once a childhood luxury, but now it’s simply no longer there. He can’t remember the last time that he felt sad, or angry, or happy. The ninja academy’s attempts at making him a killing machine worked. Every time he passes someone on the street and they just happen to bump into him, his instincts would kick in and in a flash, without even knowing what or how he did it, the person would be lying on the ground with a stab wound. 

But it’s not just that. Danny clings onto him like he’s the only thing that can save him from this terrible emotional pain. He doesn’t understand that either. There are so many other people that could help him better than Brian can. All he’s really able to do is hold him and draw patterns on his back in a futile attempt to calm him down. 

And why this? Brian isn’t sure that he can recall every rejection that his best friend has been through, yet every one of them is just as painful and brings him to tears. He can’t understand it. How it is possible that someone can simply continue feeling so much, especially when it’s so painful and bad and exhausting? And how, every single time, can Danny cry over every single girl? How does he not build an immunity to these sort of things? How does each and every one draw the same reaction as the first rejection did? 

“I can,” Danny’s voice is too raspy from crying for him to say more than a few words at a time, “tell that you think that I’m dumb.” 

You’re not dumb. But you’re far from the smartest person I’ve met.

It brings out a small smile, and Danny wipes his tears away. He’s still lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around Brian’s middle. 

“I can read your thoughts,” sniffle, “dummy.” 

It’s rude to do that. 

“You do it to me all the time.” Danny sits up, at least looking slightly better than when he was crying face down. 

How would you know?

“That doesn’t matter. But I’m sorry for all of this. This stupid emotion stuff.” Danny’s still sniffling, but even though Brian can’t feel emotion, he can still feel guilt. He knows that any other person wouldn’t leave their friend like this. Crying and emotional. 

It’s not stupid. Just because I can’t understand this… behavior anymore doesn’t mean that it serves no purpose. Plus, that girl was dumb. You shouldn’t be crying over her. 

“She’s a theoretical physicist.”

And in another universe, so am I.


End file.
